Heavenly Rose
by yummie-cherri
Summary: Usagi met Mamoru in a hospital. Now they meet again but this time it's in high school and she's torn between two guys.
1. We Meet Again

**Heavenly Rose**

**Summary:** Usagi met Mamoru in a hospital. Now they meet again but this time it's in high school and she's torn between two guys.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailor Moon or anything else that's related to that anime.

**Author's Note:** This fanfic will be in Usagi's point of view unless I put POV.

**Chapter 1:** We Meet Again

**Usagi's POV**

I didn't know what happened. Everything went black. When I woke up I was in the hospital and the doctor said Mamoru was in a coma.

**A Month Before**

My name is Tsukino Usagi. I'm 14 years old and I'm in my first year of high school. My friends Mizuno Ami, Hino Rei, Aino Minako and Kino Makoto are all in their first year too. I can't wait.

"Their uniforms are so much better than our elementary school ones and I get to go to high school with my four best friends!" I say while hugging my friends.

"Yup," says Rei. "There'll be a lot of hot guys too!"

"Oo hot guys," says Minako. Both of them went starry eyed. We of course sweat dropped.

A big group of girls were crowding around a limousine.

"I wonder who's in the limo..." wondered Ami.

"Let's go see," said Makoto.

They got to the limousine and saw news reporters and photographers. Two guys got out of the limousine. The girls started screaming including Rei, Makoto, Ami and especially Minako.

"Why are you guys screaming? They're just guys," I said.

"They're not just guys, Usagi-chan. They're the Three Lights!" explained Minako.

"The who?"

"Let's hurry. It's so noisy here," said the guy with long silver hair tied back in a ponytail.

"Okay, okay," replied the tall guy with long black hair. His hair was also in a ponytail. I've noticed that they walked into the high school.

Another guy stepped out of the car. I noticed that he was looking at me. I saw him take off his sunglasses. Then he winked at me. He hurried off to catch up with his friends.

"Hey Usagi-chan," said Rei.

"It looks like Seiya has a crush on you," Makoto told me.

I sighed. "I'm sorry but I won't like strange guys." 'I don't even know him but I know he's strange...The only guy I'll love is Mamoru...

**Flashback Normal POV**

A little girl with blonde buns and big blue eyes entered a hospital. She was holding a small bouqet of red roses. She was there to visit her baby brother and mother. When she went down the hall to her mother's room, she saw a lonely boy in a room that was only lit by the sun's light. The little girl went into the room and hugged the boy. The boy was shocked. No one came to visit him until now. He hugged her back.

"Don't be sad," said the little girl. "Here's a rose." She took a rose out of the bouqet and gave it to the boy.

"Arigato," thanked the boy.

"I'm Tsukino Usagi," said the little girl.

"I'm Chiba Mamoru. My parents died in a car crash when I was 3."

"Oh. Do you want to be friends?" Usagi smiled.

"Sure. You're my first friend in this hospital."

Usagi giggled. "Do you want to see my baby brother?"

"Ok." They walked down to Usagi's mother's room.

"Ohayou mama. I made a new friend. His name is Chiba Mamoru."

"Nice to meet you Mamoru."

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Tsukino."

The baby was in his crib. He started to cry. Mrs. Tsukino went over to his crib and picked him up.

"There, there. Don't cry." She patted him on the back. The baby stopped crying and went back to sleep.

"May I hold my baby brother?" asked Usagi.

"Of course you can. Here put your arms like mine around the baby. There."

"Aaw he's so cute."

After a while Usagi and Mamoru walked back to his room.

"Thanks for the rose. Tsukino Usagi is a really cute name."

Usagi smiled. "Chiba Mamoru is a cute name too."

"I hope I'll see you again."

"Me too."

**End of Flashback End of Normal POV**

I wonder if Mamoru still has the red rose. Oh well. It's a very rare chance that I'll ever see him again.

"Hey Usagi!" yelled Makoto. "The bell rang!"

"Coming!"

**Math Normal POV**

"Welcome to your first year of high school. I'm Mrs. Toko your math teacher. I would like to introduce three new students; Kou Taiki, Kou Seiya and Kou Yaten. Please let them know anything they need," said Mrs. Toko.

Seiya caught Usagi staring at him so he winked at her again. Usagi turned away disgusted.

"Take any seat that's available," continued Mrs. Toko.

"Hey Yaten! This seat beside me is available!" Minako exclaimed while hitting the empty desk and waving the other hand in the air.

Taiki took his seat in front of Makoto. "Is this available?"

"Y...Yes," stammered Makoto.

"I'll take this one. Take it easy, Dumpling," Seiya said while sitting in the empty desk behind Usagi.

"My name isn't Dumpling. It's Tsukino Usagi," Usagi whispered to Seiya.

"Oh 'Tsukimi' Dumpling?" Usagi groaned.

"Let's start the class," said Mrs. Toko and she turned around to write equations on the board.

"Well done Usagi-chan," Minako whispered.

Seiya poked Usagi on the back. "Hey." Usagi turned around to face Seiya. "We wanna join some club activities. Do you know any good ones?" asked Seiya.

"There's nothing that is super fun where you can sing and dance, where you can eat snacks, where there are a super number of super cool guys and where you can go to America."

Seiya sweatdropped. "Oh okay..."

Minako suddenly was beside Seiya. "Well, I can show you around if you like," offered Minako.

"Please sit down Aino Minako," said Mrs. Toko.

"I'm sorry..." apologized Minako.

"Can you show me around too?" Seiya asked Usagi.

"You must be kidding," said Usagi.

"You're unkind."

Then Minako appeared again. "Of course I can. Together with Usagi!" Usagi groaned again.

Mrs. Toko mistakened Usagi for Minako and sent her out in the hall.

**In the Hall**

My first day of high school and I'm already in trouble. It's all Seiya's fault.

**Down the Hallway Normal POV**

A tall man with raven black hair was walking down the hallway towards Mrs. Toko's class. When he turned the corner, he saw a girl with blonde hair in buns with strands of hair dangling from each bun.

'Is it her?' thought the tall man. He walked down to the girl and stood in front of her.

"Chiba Mamoru...?" whispered Usagi.

"Tsukino Usagi...?" whispered Mamoru.

"It is you Mamoru," said Usagi and she hugged Mamoru. Suddenly the door opened...

**yummie-cherri:** My SM fanfic! hehe I took a scene out from one of the Sailor Stars episodes and altered it a bit. I wonder who opened the door...is it a teacher...or a student? Find out in the next chapter!


	2. Yaten's Crush

**Heavenly Rose**

**Summary:** Usagi met Mamoru in a hospital. Now they meet again but this time it's in high school and she's torn between two guys.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailor Moon or anything else that's related to that anime.

**Author's Note:** This fanfic will be in Usagi's point of view unless I put ( POV).

**Chapter 2:** Misunderstood and Yaten's Crush

**(Usagi's POV)**

Suddenly the door opened and Seiya came out.

"Hey there, Dumpling," said Seiya. "Who's he?"

"Hmpf. None of your business," Usagi said and she turned her head.

"I'm Chiba Mamoru and you're Kou Seiya of the Three Lights, correct?" Mamoru said.

"I am. Is Dumpling your girlfriend?" 'If she is then I don't have a chance with her...'

"She's just my friend."

"Oh," said Seiya. 'Yes! I still have a chance with her.' "Well I was supposed to tell you to come back in but I see that you're busy. I'll just tell Mrs. Toko that you would prefer to stay in the hall," teased Seiya.

"Seiya," said Usagi. "Fine I'll go back in. Bye Mamoru."

"Bye...Dumpling Head." Mamoru smiled.

"Not you too..."

Seiya and Usagi walked back into the classroom.

"Welcome back Miss Tsukino. I hope you'll listen from now on."

"Hai."

**Afterschool (Normal POV)**

Usagi decided to take Seiya to the afterschool clubs even though they weren't the ones that Usagi would like. They tried basketball, baseball and tennis. Seiya finally settled for the American Football team. All of the girls in the school and Rei were watching Seiya and cheering him on.

"Will you marry me Seiya!" shouted a girl from the crowd.

Seiya smiled. "Maybe!" he shouted back.

Yaten and Taiki were watching Seiya.

"Seiya is so childish," said Taiki.

"Taiki, it's really hot out here. Let's go inside."

They went inside.

"I think I'm going to join the Poetry Club," decided Taiki.

"Eh...I'm not really into poetry. I'll join the Going-Home Club. Bye Taiki."

Taiki sweatdropped. "Yaten is the oldest and laziest."

Minako appeared out of nowhere again. I'll go to the Poetry Club with you." Minako's eyes were sparkling with hope.

"Have you been eavesdropping on Yaten and I?"

"Doesn't matter. Let's go!" Minako pulled Taiki to the Poetry Club.

**Meanwhile... (Yaten's POV)**

What's so fun about those clubs anyways? They're just a waste of time. You'll get all sweaty and smelly in the sports clubs and you might get writer's block in the poetry club. They will never make me join one never. I'll just...ow!

"Gomen nasai," said a girl the same age as me with long purple hair.

"Watch where you're going!" I yelled.

The girl helped me up. "Are you ok?" asked the girl.

I looked at the girl. 'She's beautiful...'

"Y...yes," I stammered. Normally I don't fall for girls that easily but this one has something about her that I couldn't resist.

The girl started to leave but I stopped her. "Excuse me? May I know your name?"

"I'm Setsuna Luna. And you are?" I can't believe this. She doesn't know who I am... Finally...someone who doesn't know that I'm in the Three Lights. Her name sounds familiar...

"I'm Kou Yaten," I replied. "Do you live around here?"

"Yup. I live in that house over there." She pointed to a cream colored house.

"That's a nice house," I commented.

I saw her blush a bit. "Thanks."

"Do you go to school around here?"

"I do. I go to Juuban Street High School."

"What a coincidence. I do too."

"Really? What class are you in?"

"1-1," I answered.

"Me too but I missed today's class because I was in America. I'm going back to school to get caught up."

"I'll come with you."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure." It doesn't sound like me to go back to school when school's over but this is an exception.

**Back at School (Usagi's POV)**

"Aahh...this is so boring...I'd rather do homework," I complained while watching Seiya practise his football skills.

"Usagi-chan, why don't you go home then?"

"Oh...I never thought of that...hehe...I'm going now...Bye!" I waved goodbye and left. When I reached the school's gates, Seiya came up beside me.

"Odango, where are you going?"

"I'm going home," I reply without even looking at him.

"Oh...I thought maybe after practise we could go out for some dinner but you're going home so..."

"No wait! I'll accept your dinner invitation." I smiled.

Seiya smiled back at me. "Ok then. Let's go!"

**Classroom (Yaten's POV)**

I watched Luna as she caught up on her schoolwork from today. Her eyes were a mixture of deep and light purple. She lifted her head and she caught me staring at her. Our eyes met and we turned away quickly. I blushed and I looked back at her and she was blushing too.

"Are you done yet?" I asked her.

"Yup," she replied.

"Do you want to come over to my house for a few minutes?" I asked her hoping that she'll say yes.

"Sure." She smiled.

I melted on the inside. Her smile is just so breathtaking.

We walked to my house and I saw her mouth widen.

"You don't live in a house...you live in a mansion," she said shocked.

"Well...ya. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you earlier. I thought you would just like me because I'm rich."

"I'm not like that."

"Oh...then do you still want to go in?"

"Definitely."

I walked up to the door and I took out my key to open it. The door opened and we walked inside. Luna's mouth was wide open. She then saw pictures of my brothers.

"Who are they?" she asked me.

"They're my brothers. This is Taiki and this one is Seiya."

"The Three Lights," she read.

"I'm in a popular idol group with my brothers called the Three Lights."

"That's really cool," she commented. "I have something to tell you..."

"What is it?"

"You know how I came back from America today? Well... I was there to do a summer tour and I got another tour schedule and it says that I have to tour with the Three Lights. I guess that's you and your brothers."

"I thought your name was familiar." She's touring with us...

"I can't stay any longer. Maybe you could come over to my house sometime?"

"I would be glad to." I showed her to the door and walked her to her house.

"It was really nice meeting you," she said and she kissed me on the cheek.

I blushed furiously. I put my hand up to where she kissed me. "Thanks."

"No problem." She smiled. "See you tomorrow." She waved goodbye and walked into her house.

I walked back home and thought about asking her out.

**yummie-cherri:** Ooo Setsuna Luna... Yaten has a crush! I'm using Luna when she turns into a human in the Sailor Moon Movie: Heart In Ice. I wonder what will happen during Seiya and Usagi's dinner date...Taiki and Minako?...stay tuned!


End file.
